


Midnight [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art [26]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clone Troopers - Freeform, Digital Art, Drama, Fanart, Ficart, Friendship, Gen, Pretty things, Red Pretends She Can Do Manips, WIP Big Bang, WIP Big Bang 2016, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3945628/chapters/8844067">Midnight</a>" by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze">RoryChaze</a>.</p><p>Fic summary: Collection of short stories set during The Clone Wars that deal with the Clones' lives, missions, dealing with the death of friends, and dealing with PTSD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoryChaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoryChaze/gifts).



_Title Art_

 

_Lost Echo_

 

_Check: Dead_


End file.
